La Genio y el Ejecutivo
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "Merlín, cómo odiaba a Ginny en algunas ocasiones. ¿No podía usar otro menos...?¿Provocativo, quizás? Un disfraz como ángel estaría bien, o una diablesa, inclusive una botarga de un gato naranja y gordo estaría bien. ¿Pero una genio?¿Era en serio?¡Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta con un disfraz de genio que deja muy poco a la imaginación!¡Qué responsable!"
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esto es lo que llevo, no es mucho, lo sé, pero bueno, es lo que pude hacer en un día.

No entiendo por qué hice el documento y lo llamé "jugad", se suponía que sería una palabra sin sentido com "asdasdjas" pero salió eso, a lo mejor es una señal del destino.

Me encantan los Dramiones, no séh.

Aquí está el primer cap, para dejar de escribir

* * *

—Y asumo entonces que ese provocador traje no lo elegiste tú, Granger ¿no es así?—preguntó entonces Draco Malfoy, mirando a su compañera de Sala Común salir de la habitación llena de rojo y dorada.

—Pues sí, tienes razón—aseguró ella, tratando de alisar el disfraz que tenía para la fiesta de Halloween. Merlín, cómo odiaba a Ginny en algunas ocasiones. ¿No podía usar otro menos...?¿Provocativo, quizás? Un disfraz como ángel estaría bien, o una diablesa, inclusive una botarga de un gato naranja y gordo estaría bien. ¿Pero una _genio_?¿Era en serio?¡Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta con un disfraz de genio que deja muy poco a la imaginación!¡Qué responsable!

Lástima que McGonnagall dijo que era obligatorio ir debido a que muchos estudiantes se habían ido a sus casas. ¡Miserables que no se quedaron y la dejaron aquí abandonada!

—Oh, pues debo decir que santa Hermione tiene un muy buen cuerpo, si permite decirlo—Sonrió, y Hermione se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, le masculló un "Cállate" y siguió su camino hacia el cuadro—¿Me permitiría acompañarle? Estoy seguro de que Potty y Weasel no están para hacerlo...

—Solo ven y cierra la boca—Interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y girando a ver al chico, que iba vestido con traje formal y una corbata incluso. Hermione rió, aunque por dentro se retorció al darse cuenta de lo bien que se veía así—¿Y de qué se supone que estás disfrazado?

—De Christian Grey, por supuesto—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ella se sonrojó al recordar su etapa leyendo Cincuenta Sombras de Grey—, lo encontré el otro día en la mesa de la chimenea así que lo leí. Debo decir que es idéntico a mí, ¿cierto?—Hermione sólo enrojeció aún más pensando en Draco en vez de Christian y ella siendo Anastasia...¡Está bien, esos pensamientos no estaban ayudando en nada de nada!

—Te dijes que cerraras la boca, Malfoy—espetó cruzándose de brazos, aunque luego Draco la abrazó por detrás y le quitó los brazos de su torso. Mierda, estaba demasiado cerca de ella—Malfoy, ¿qué fue lo que hablamos el otro día sobre espacio personal?

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, de hecho, dijiste textualmente "Cuando yo te diga que te larges, te largas, a menos que quieras amanecer castrado". Y personalmente, yo no he escuchado que me digas nada...—susurró contra su oído, provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

—Vamos de una vez, no sea que McGonnagall venga a molestar—masculló tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para que caminase tras ella. No estaba molesta, para nada.

¡Estaba furiosa!

Furiosa con Malfoy por creerse Christian Grey, furiosa con Ginny que no pudo haber elegido otro disfraz, furiosa con Ron porque le dijo que quedarían mejor como amigos, furiosa con ella misma por seguirlos a todos y no besar al Malfoy de una maldita vez por todas para que dejara de joder.

Muchos se sorprendieron de ver a una genio y a un ejecutivo caminando de la mano, es decir, ¿cada cuánto tiempo se veía eso, eh? Si pensaron que se matarían entre sí luego de una semana, y allí estaban, habían sobrevivido a Halloween en una sola pieza, si no contamos la vez que la Gryffindor se rompió un dedo al tratar de mover un sofá y este cayó sin remedio sobre la pobre mano.

Su tiempo récord sin discutir fueron seis días. Hasta que Hermione se quejó de que usaba mucho perfume e inundaba toda la Sala Común con el aroma a mentas, alegando que le hacía arder los ojos. Claro que eso fue una gran, estúpida y ridícula mentira, porque en realidad se derretía con ese puto olor y no quería tenerlo a su alrededor ¡Si no podía soportarlo _en _Malfoy! Lástima que al final él le regaló otro para emparejar las cosas y Hermione terminó usando muy poco debido a que Draco estaba fascinado por el perfume y simplemente le pedía que se pusiera más. Miserable.

La situación empeoró a niveles catastróficos, cuando Hermione miró a Harry, Ginny y Ron observándola entrar con el disfraz y tomada de la mano con Draco Malfoy en medio del pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor, que sonreía con sorna a cada que pasaba a su lado, con cierta cara de "Mira, estoy tomado de la mano con la genio sexy y tú no", a lo cual le contestaban con groserías mudas, "jódete" con el dedo, e incluso un "besa mi trasero" en total silencio, todos ignorados por el rubio platinado que sólo seguía burlándose del resto.

—¡Demonios, Hermione!¡No llevas ni una hora con el disfraz y ya te has ligado a Malfoy!—Rió Ginny, pero Hermione sólo la golpeó en el brazo con molestia y siguió de largo hasta las escaleras cerca del Gran Comedor, siendo seguida por el Malfoy aún tomados de las manos, cuando llegaron a la escalera, Draco chocó contra la espalda de Hermione con brusquedad, porque ella había parado demasiado pronto y el Slytherin no se percató de ello.

—Oye, leona, acostúmbrate a prevenir a las personas, y más aún si son símbolos sexuales—murmuró la serpiente frunciendo el ceño, es decir, estaba con Hermione Granger, vale, era asombrosamente sexy, vale, era capaz de producir erecciones salvajes con tan sólo agacharse a recoger algo, vale. ¿Pero chocar con él de forma tan tonta? Ya eso raya en lo ridículo.

* * *

LISTO JA  
QUE SENSUAL  
Ginny siempre jodiendo a Hermione xD  
Potty y Fosforito allí como que "SANTA MIERDA HERMS D:"

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada


	2. Chapter 2

CHACHACHACHACHA CHA!

:D

Gracias por el review y los favs.

:3

Aquí ta el chap.

* * *

—Escucha, huroncito rubio—masculló girándose y encarándolo—, yo me largo con Ron, tú te largas con tus amigos idiotas, y fin de la historia. Déjame en paz—terció frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que vayas con la comadreja?—preguntó mirándola con sus ojos mercurio ¡Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado! No dejaría que ella se fuera con Weasley tan fácilmente, de todas maneras, le había costado demasiado dejarla en ese humor. Hermione merecía compañía sana y de buena calidad, capaz de tener una conversación sana y constante. ¡Era por eso! Lo juraba, no había ningún otro motivo. Porque el hecho de que le gustara no significaba nada ¿cierto?

—Perdona ¿qué?—Dudó sorprendida. Había detectado cierta nota de celos en la voz de él, claro que eso le agradó, ¡pero no podía permitirlo! Tenía que dejar de sentir esas dichosas cosquillas y las ganas de reír de una vez por todas, porque ya estaba agotada de que le agobiasen mientras leía en el mismo sofá que él, o cuando Slughorn les decía que se sentaran juntos para explicarles a los demás cómo hacer la poción.

—Dije que no quiero que vayas con el pobretón—repitió fastidiado, ese momento se estaba volviendo incómodo ¿Por qué ella no ayudaba haciéndolo más tranquilo, en vez de empeorarlo?

—Ah...—murmuró cruzándose de brazos—, es decir que estás celoso—Sonrió de lado, justo como él cuando descubría alguna cosa divertida o un secreto tan ridículamente jugoso que era casi estúpido.

—No usaría esas palabras en tu presencia, Hermione—dijo con seriedad—, pero si tú insistes, lo diré: Sí, estoy celoso de que quieras que la comadreja meta su lengua en tu garganta—soltó con amargura, prácticamente le había dicho que le gustaba.

¡Está bien! No le gustaba. Lo que sentía por ella, iba más allá que sólo "gustar".

Él quizás...la amaba.

—Pero...pero...—balbuceó Hermione sonrojada por la oración de él—...tú...me odias...—susurró casi sin voz. ¿es que todo era un sueño?—. Esto no es gracioso, Malfoy...

—¡Yo sé que no es gracioso!—gritó en voz baja—, yo sé que nada de esto es gracioso, y tampoco sé por qué mierdas te dije esto, si quieres al fósforo ese que no sirve para nada ve por él—gruñó caminando de regreso a la Sala Común, pateando y gritando a todo aquel infortunado que se cruzase en su camino ¡Estaba furioso! Enojado con Hogwarts entero por pensar que ella le diría que también lo quería ¡Qué mentira!¡Que estúpido!

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común se tiró sobre el sofá, desanudándose la corbata y cerrando los ojos para no llorar, ¿acaso entonces debía entregarse al amor psicópata de Pansy?¿O al matrimonio que su padre—porque su madre estaba en contra—le estaba planificando con el padre de las Greengass?  
No quería, sencillamente porque estaba enamorado de Hermione y no podía evitarlo, deseaba no estarlo pero su ridículo corazón le decía que eran el uno para el otro, mientras que su cerebro lanzaba improperios debido a que eso era idiota, que no podía haberse enamorado de una sangresucia.

A la mierda.

—¿Draco?—la Gryffindor había entrado y miraba al Malfoy con pena. ¡Él no había entendido! Ella ni siquiera se entendía a sí misma ¿cómo podía odiarlo y quererlo a la vez? Era antinatural, casi inútil pensarlo. El nudo de cabello castaño se había aflojado, así que los mechones le caían sobre la frente y los hombros, siendo molestos e impidiéndole seguir observando al chico de sus penurias amorosas—Draco, ¿acaso estás tan infantil que no me soportas?—preguntó con voz irónica, sentándose en una butaca con cansancio. Le importaba un cuerno que Mc Gonnagall entrara y le castigase por no ir a la fiesta—, sabes perfectamente bien que ni siquiera te contesté tu intento de declaración—dijo con seriedad, él se giró a verla con frialdad.

—Tú estás enamorada de la coma...

—¿Y a ti quién mierdas te dijo que me gusta Ron, eh?—interrogó arqueando una ceja—¿acaso estás metido en cotilleos, Draco?¿Seguirás el camino de Parvati y Lavender?—Su voz sonó divertida, cosa que no le hizo gracia al rubio.

—No soy un chismoso.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que no me gustas?—dudó cruzándose de brazos y piernas—¿Acaso crees que no tengo hormonas?¿Que no me encanta cómo el cabello te cae sobre los ojos, o tu sonrisa ladina y extremadamente sarcástica?

—Uh...entonces, te gusto.


End file.
